Who Knew?
by Mikkelback
Summary: Captain America (Steve Rodgers) and Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) find comfort in each other
1. Chapter 1

Steve Rodgers was quite the man. He was everything that any man could only hope to be. He was good for the sake of being good. And Natasha had taken notice. Since training back in the red room, she had never met a man so worthy and selfless. After Bruce Banner had left and not contacted her, she decided she had to move on. And a perfectly suitable man stood in front of her with a drink in his hand. She moved behind the bar to make drinks, similarly to the party before they met Ultron and where she first flirted with Bruce.

"Hey, Nat." Cap rarely used her first name but it seemed appropriate. She looked up to meet his glance and smiled.

"Hey, Cap. How is modern life treating you? Ready to start fighting crime again?" They hadn't had a case of aliens or some extraterrestrial to fight in a few months. Shrugging, he chugged his whiskey and coke and she immediately refilled it with her concoction. He gestured to her, letting her know he was grateful. "You're so... good, for lack of a better word. Why? All the men I've met have been just above scum, some even below."

"I think it's important to keep morals straight. I'm supposed to represent most of America and I think that it's important to show what a man should be in his line of work and respect women..." he trailed off.

"Well, Cap, what do you think about respect in the bedroom?" She said, moving around the bar—closer to his proximity.

"Um uh... it's hard to say really... I guess she should feel loved—" he was cut off by her hands on his chest. Feeling uncomfortable and having flashbacks to when he was kissed by an attractive woman and Peggy Carter saw, he pulled her hand from his body.

"Natasha... we shouldn't," he responded unwillingly. She stepped back only partly agreeing with him but she had to respect him the way he would respect her. She didn't want any double standards going on here.

"Right, sorry, I'm sorry. I should head off to bed now anyway." She walked away, swaying her hips a little more than usual, and still more turned on than she would've liked to be walking away from. She seductively turned around and rested her hand on her hip while doing a small hair flip. "Night, Captain." She saluted out of mockery.

Laughing, he responded, "Good night, Nat."


	2. Chapter 2

Nat and Cap

Pt 2

God, she was beautiful the way she walked up those stairs, swaying her hips all the way up. He was aroused by her looks alone but the way she teased him tonight was practically unbearable. It was next to impossible for him to reject her when she was throwing herself at him; he knew he did the right thing, like he always does, but every fiber in his being, especially the ones in his lower region, were telling him to sweep her off her feet and take her back to his room to do things that he hadn't experienced since his tour back before he drove that plane into the ice. The extravagant women who would lead him to their bedroom to have sex were different than Natasha. That was nothing besides the need for someone's physical connection.

Back in Natasha's room, she couldn't help but feel less confident than she was used to after walking away from a guy. Steve Rodgers was the ultimate man, and if she could get him, she could get any guy. She knew she was an attractive woman but she was feeling almost self-conscious. Needing to get him out of her head, she headed to the bathroom to draw a bath.

Steve started up the stairs to head to his room when he started to feel guilty. The look in her eyes when he rejected her was etched into his mind. He knew that she was the type of person to sleep with people to get what she wanted whether it was a business transaction or some sort of mission but he had seen her flirt up close and this was much more passion filled. So instead of taking the elevator up to his floor, he stopped along the way to make a short visit.

He knocked on the door with hesitation while saying, "Nat? Are you in there? I just wanna talk. Look, I'm really sorry." He knocked again and checked the knob; it was open. Peaking his head in, he saw the main living room area was plain and empty. He let himself in only to hear some noises in the bathroom. Being the gentleman he is, he wouldn't dare go near it and waited on the couch while skimming through channels on the TV.

The bathtub slowly filled up with bubbles and Natasha slipped out of her skin-tight dress and into the tub. She started to hum and wash her hair when she heard the noise of someone talking. "Hello?" She called out but no one answered. She rinsed her hair and got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around herself. She walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel carrying her uniform and pajamas she was planning on changing into. Strolling into the living room, she stopped when she saw the back of Steve's head poking from the couch. "Steve! Oh My God! What are you doing in here?" She yelled. He whipped his head around and, to his surprise, found Natasha in nothing but a skimpy towel. He couldn't help but stare at her long legs and curves that showed clearly in the towel. Instead of trying to cover herself up, she decided that she was going to let him admire her—get her self-esteem up a little. She knew she was an attractive woman and took notice as he looked her up and down, noticeably stuttering.

"Oh, I uh just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to turn you down the way I did. I just think it wouldn't be the greatest idea."

"You don't like me?" Natasha asked, thinking she could charm her way into his head.

He shook his head almost too quickly. "No! That's not it at all," He responded as she stepped closer and started to loosen her grip on her towel. The fabric around his crotch seemed very tight all of a sudden. She leaned in only centimeters away from his lips and he didn't push her away this time. Rather, he leaned in and closed the gap between their lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gleefully kissed him back but all she could focus on was the fact that 30 minutes ago he rejected her so forcefully; what had changed?


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha Romanoff was a woman of many skills; she could easily take down a small army of men with a single gun and the extensive training she received as a small child. She wouldn't feel a single spec of remorse as her victims fell to the ground, lifeless. But leading Steve Rodgers—Captain America—the best man out there—to her bedroom was making her feel more than she had in a number of years.

It wasn't only guilt that had her stomach turning, it was the fact that she wanted no other man than the one following into her bedroom, and he wanted her back. Only minutes ago, she was walking away, unsatisfied with the reaction she had gotten from him. Yet, all the while, so smug about her persuasion. But was it really her actions that had led him to her room, or rather something else entirely?

"Was that your second kiss since 1945?" Nat asked with a smirk, recalling their road trip when she asked a similar question. He shook his head and again closed the space between them.

Steve's mind was clouded with lust and every conceivable thought about what was hidden just beneath Natasha's cloth. Her still wet hair that was already forming natural, beach wave curls. She shoved him down on the bed so he was sitting at the edge and placed a leg on either side of him, straddling his lap. As soon as she was settled, he attacked her mouth and placed his hands on the small of her back. Natasha's core tingled with each movement of his hands, running them up and down the length of her spine. She let out a small, stifled moan when she felt Steve's enhanced manhood press against her hip.

He parted from her mouth and she latched on to any skin she could find; his perfectly sculpted jawline seemed to suffice. He leaned back to accommodate her lips and let out a small gasp at her hands to the sides of his face and into his hair.

She let her hands fall to his sides as she stepped back and removed his shirt. She pushed his torso onto the bed and began to undo his belt buckle when he stopped her.

He stuttered through his explanation, "Nat, I—I haven't done this in a very long time—too long—and might not last very long. I think we should focus on you or move along to the main event." Feeling that it would be unfair to get all of the attention tonight, she nodded and removed his belt along with her towel to expose her very toned body. Steve took that moment to switch their positions so she was on her back and he was between her legs.

Nat pushed him off of her just enough to look into his eyes. "Why did you come back? Why didn't you just kiss me back at the bar?" Nat asked with concern in her voice. Steve shook his head and placed a tender kiss on her nose.

"Look," he started, "I didn't need Tony, or anyone else for that matter, getting on our case about whatever we are before we even decide that ourselves. 'Is this a one-time thing or are we going to become official?' are questions that we need to answer for ourselves first. Plus, it can get really complicated when it comes to coworkers…" He trailed off and started to direct the conversation more towards himself than anyone else. "But I came up here because, I don't know, I didn't want to miss another opportunity like I did with Peg—uh another co-worker in the military."

She placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled herself into a passionate kiss and ran her hand down his perfectly sculpted back, pulling him closer to her. "I'm feeling a little undressed which means you need to remove a piece of clothing," Nat addressed.

"Hold your horses; we're getting to that." He kneeled to remove his pants and boxer briefs all in one go and lied back down on top of her. He slipped his hands between them before she grabbed his wrist, insisting that the focus couldn't be on her this time.

Her core tingled as he slipped himself inside her a little at a time, adjusting as needed. Once fully inside, they moaned together, no longer withholding their noise. Each suite inside Stark's tower was relatively large so the chances of being heard were slim to none. Steve began moving in rhythm as the both of them were moaning and sliding hands up and down each other's bodies. But before anyone knew, Steve was ready to blow and slowed down, trying to accommodate for Natasha's wants and needs.

"Getting tired, soldier?" Nat asked, not realizing how close he was. He shook his head.

"I'm. Close." He breathed between sighs and moans. She nodded and slipped her hands between them to hurry her pleasure along. Eventually, she encouraged him to go faster and he finished first, with her following shortly after. Cap collapsed on top of her until he regained his strength where he then rolled next to her.

"Well… who knew?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry, I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy with school starting. So I'm still making up my mind on where to go from here; I have an idea that I might not end up following so let me know some ideas or suggestions. Review, please!

* * *

Nat woke to her head on Steve's rising and falling chest and the sound of his raspy breathing. She got up, slowly as to not wake him, and rushed to the bathroom, grabbing Steve's t-shirt on the way, to fix herself up. She combed her short, red, somewhat naturally curly hair to calm it down a tad.

While brushing her teeth, Steve woke from the absence of warmth at his side. Taking a moment to recall what had happened the night before, he sat up. He looked around and located his clothes and her towel, but couldn't find his shirt. He slipped on his boxers and walked towards the harsh light coming from the door just barely cracked open.

Natasha quickly turned towards the slowly opening door, startled. Steve appeared in front of her—quite the sight. His hair was a perfect mess and the view she had of him in nothing but his boxers was burning into her mind for later. He smiled softly at her—that damn smirk made her legs melt—and walked behind her to wrap his arms around her core and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Why are you up so early?" he said while very clearly dazing off on her shoulder. She turned in his arms and placed a kiss on his forehead then his lips. "Mmm, minty," he smiled, "trying to impress me?" She shoved his shoulder, although it barely affected him. He kissed her again and picked her up by the waist. She tried to refuse being carried to the bed but his mass outweighed hers by a ton.

He laid her down and started at the valley between her breasts. She hummed out of pleasure but then proceeded to push his shoulders from her. "You should sneak back to your suite," she hesitated, "before Tony catches you coming from my room." Although she was right, Steve was reluctant to move from his current position.

"Ugh," he said with a groan. He got up and turned to her, "See you down at the gym?" He questioned, knowing she wouldn't turn down the offer since she usually went in the morning anyway. She chuckled and nodded while he proceeded to tidy up the room a tad.

"Don't," Nat sternly stopped his good behavior. She smirked at him, "I like it… _dirty_."

With that phrase, he was hard all over again. He tossed her undergarments back where he found them and proceeded to walk out of the room, then her suit, taking the elevator up to his floor, and walked to his room. He leaned his head against the door, reminiscing about the wonderful events that took place the night before.

"Steve?"

* * *

Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, I'm doing the best to keep writing. Next chapter will contain some M rated content so stay tuned. Review Please!

* * *

Steve whipped around, already sweating. He could feel his heart starting to race as Natasha's words of warning ran through his head. Luckily, it was Agent Hill already dressed and a cup of coffee in one hand a binder in the other.

"What are you doing up this early?" she continued. Being how early it was, he stuttered on his words, trying to think of anything that would make sense.

"I was get—getting some water from downstairs," he explained, even though there was a full kitchen and bathroom in his suite.

Hill shook her head and laughed, "Ha, right." She strutted towards the elevator and turned back towards him. "Don't make it too complicated, Captain."

"Don't tell an—" he shouted as the elevator door closed but was cut off. He knew she wouldn't tell anyone, except maybe Nick, but he had no reason to tell anyone else. He sighed and opened his door and drug his feet towards the bathroom.

What did he just do? Did he make his life exponentially harder? Was that a pun? Was there someone knocking at the door?

Steve turned and paused at the sound of the knocking. He had to look like he had just woken up but, considering his current state, it wouldn't be too hard. Roughing up his hair, he made his way to the door. As he opened it, he tilted his head and opened only one of his eyes to make it appear as though he wasn't adjusted to the sunlight. There stood Clint in all his glory. "Yeah?" Clint leaned against the door frame before chuckling to himself. He gestured to let himself in, to which Steve had no reasonable obligation.

Clint made his way over to the small sofa with Steve close behind. "What's going on, Clint?" Steve questioned; it was obviously too early for chit-chat.

"I saw you go up to Nat's room last night, and from what I could tell, you really enjoyed yourself." They both laughed, Steve reminiscing on the night, Clint laughing with him.

"Wait, you heard us?"

"No, but I had a suspicion. You just proved it." And with that, he got up and strolled out of the apartment.

Great, now Clint knows. Would he tell?

* * *

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Nat proceeded to clean up her room but intentionally left the bed a little messy. She got changed into a pair of compression shorts and a skimpy, skin-tight tank top. Knowing Steve would also be down in the gym that morning, she couldn't resist showing a little skin. She loved the way he reacted whenever he saw her. Looking back on their years together, she wondered why they hadn't had sex before. The obvious sexual tension was ignored by both of them.

She grabbed a towel and a water bottle to take down with her. Her mind trailed off to all the things she and Steve could do now that they've slept together. Yes, there was the dirty stuff, but there was also the watching movies and wearing his sweatshirts. With these thoughts racing through her head, her core felt a little warmer than it usually did. She laughed to herself and shook her head while pressing the button to the first floor. The doors started to close before a hand stopped them. Clint appeared behind the elevator doors and stepped in. She smiled and he stayed quiet, unlike his usual self.

"So… you and Steve?" Clint questioned, not making eye contact. Jaw dropping, she looked at him and he stayed staring ahead. Natasha wasn't left speechless often, but Clint's straightforward questioning hours after the event had caught her off guard. She stared back at the ground.

"Had sex, yes," she stated. Clint starting laughing, a little too hard for her comfort. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"Is it gonna happen again?"

Nat hesitated, "…I believe so."

"You hope so," Clint said with a smile. And with that, he stepped out of the elevator on the first floor as did she. They parted without saying a word, probably because Clint was still chuckling. She headed towards the gym and began to stretch, wanting to wait for Steve.

Steve changed out of jeans and a t-shirt into more appropriate athletic wear to meet Nat down at the gym. No one, besides her, was ever there as early as him so he knew they would be alone for at least an hour.

He made his way to the first floor and eventually to the gym where Natasha was stretching in ways he never thought possible. His head was imagining things about her while she continued to bend over and twist around, not noticing he had arrived. Without thinking, he walked over and placed his hand on the small of her back. She grabbed his wrist out of reflex and twisted his arm behind him.

"Oh, my god Steve! I'm so sorry," she said out of surprise. She released her grip and helped him up from the stance he had fallen into.

"Okay, noted; don't do that again," he scolded himself. She laughed out of nervousness for Steve's sake. Although he's never been angry at her, she knows he can be awful when he's upset. So, to make up for it, she placed a kiss on his jawline while greeting him. And then another on his cheek, and one on his lips, more passionately. He grabbed onto her hips and kissed her back. Dropping his towel, he wrapped his arms around her back and picked her up about a foot off the ground. He walked over to the nearest wall which was somewhere in front of them; he wasn't really paying attention. While going at it, he ground his pelvis into hers and she moaned into his mouth with pleasure. She reached up and tangled her hands in his hair and wrapped her legs around him, using the wall as support—not that she needed much. The soft music that played in the background was tuned out by moaning and heavy breathing. They broke from each other's faces.

"We shouldn't do this out in the open," Steve sighed.

"A closet isn't out in the open," Nat smirked. He shook his head, not in resilience but in disbelief. She led him to a door in the corner of the gym and opened to reveal a janitor's closet. A few brooms and mops laid against the wall and shelves of cleaning supplies were the residents. She tugged him inside and shut the door. He went to turn on the lights but stopped as she told him not to. Nat slid her hands down to his waistline and tugged his shirt from his sweatpants and untied them. She pulled them down and lowered her body, kissing his chest all the way. She snapped his boxer's waist and he groaned. She snagged them down and grabbed ahold of his manhood. At first, it was just hand movements, but after some begging, she took him in her mouth. His head fell backward as he bucked into her. Moans from the both of them became louder. She used her mouth and hands to finish off the job and as he reached his climax, she backed off, but it still got on her shirt.

"Oh, Nat, I'm sorry. Damn, you think it'll come out?"

Natasha just laughed. She didn't care, in fact it was kind of a turn on. He pulled up his boxers then his sweatpants. They had been in the closet for a maximum of 10 minutes but Nat poked her head out just to be sure. Nat's and Steve's were both on the ground where they had left them. It was empty except for an extra towel that was left on a treadmill.


	7. Update!

Hey there! I'm sorry I haven't posted in such a long time, but feel as though I should continue to write if the fans are enjoying it. I don't know that I'll proceed too much with the smut but maybe a few romantic evenings. Let me know through reviews or private messaging different ideas! Always up for a little constructive criticism as well. Alrighty, well, I'll update soon, I promise. Probably sometime next weekend because finals are killing me. Stay warm!


	8. Chapter 7

I loved the idea that one of you, supesfan8, commented about making either one of the avengers jealous! I think I'll do a couple chapters spinning off of that idea. I'm probably going to end this soon because I just haven't been motivated to write it :(. I'll let all of you know when the last chapter is/when I'm planning on stopping. If anyone wants to DM me about other characters from Avengers or different fandoms, I'll hear 'em all. Alright, happy reading!

Nat straightened out her clothes and brushed down her hair which stuck a little from the sweat that had built up on her forehead. Steve was already out of the closet and picking up his towel and water bottle. She stood in the doorway, admiring him from a view. She hated to admit it, but she was falling for him. In fact, she shamed herself for even thinking something like that. Natasha Romanoff did not "fall" for guys. She was not emotionally attached to anyone, much less a guy she was sleeping with.

Steve was tired from the last few hours that he had and was ready to go take a shower. His clothes smelled of sex and sweat. His body glistened with bodily functions. He turned to face Nat and caught her looking at him, concerned.

"Nat, hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, just tired. Are you good?" she asked in response. Her natural reaction was to say she was tired in any situation where she didn't want to explain herself. Steve nodded, smiling. He walked over to her and took her hand in his.

"What do you say we go out to dinner tonight? Just you and me, alone, all night... all night," he emphasized. She shivered at the whisper, ready to tear his clothes off there and then. She ran a hand up his torso and to his face. He stopped her and shook his head. "We'll have plenty of time for that. Don't worry."

She took her towel and headed towards the elevator, a little salty he didn't give her what she wanted. He was practically running after her to catch the elevator but missed it.

"Didn't mean to, uh, interrupt you guys there. I was just wanting to get a little cardio in this morning." Steve whipped around to find Agent Hill standing behind him. "Sounded fun." He stood there, motionless; he couldn't express anything besides fear.

Hill moved closer to him, almost close enough to hear his breathing. Steve backed into the hard elevator door, a little disappointed it had stopped him. She slowed and put her hands on his waist, rubbing her leg against his. Hitting the up arrow to the elevator, it opened and he fell back into it. Agent Hill stifled back a chuckle and waved. The doors couldn't close quickly enough.

There was a knock at the door, short and rhythmic. Nat opened to find a distressed looking Steve. He barged in and got straight to the point.

"Agent Hill knows about us."

"Okay… Clint knows about us too," Nat said sarcastically, confused as to his level of concern.

"She hit on me. She wants me," Steve muttered. He was pacing and it wasn't a good look for him.

Nat could feel her face flourish with heat. She stared at him, almost blaming him for what Agent Hill had done. Knowing that wasn't logical, she forced herself to rethink that. She knew it wasn't his fault, it was Hill's; someone she had considered a friend, or at least a friendly coworker. The jealousy started in her cheeks and rushed its way to each of her limbs. She could feel heat radiating off different parts of her body, almost like she had just got done with an exhilarating workout. Steve was still pacing, slower than before, and shaking his head.

"I'll just have to tell her that I'm with you—I am in a relationship. We are—"

"In a relationship? Steve, we are having sex, that is it. Who decided that we are official?" She immediately regretted questioning their "relationship" cause that meant that he could sleep with whomever he wanted to.

He stood there, no longer moving, staring at her. Did he look hurt? Nat questioned to herself. Opening her mouth to say something, he sighed and nodded his head. She was right. They hadn't officially agreed on any decision.

"You're right." He sounded upset. Steve walked out of the apartment, just like that. It left Natasha shocked, worried, and regretful. She didn't want to let herself believe that she truly cared for someone.

Steve rode the elevator down to the first floor. The door opened and then closed as Steve drifted in and out of reality. He thought she cared enough to feel something—anything— about Hill's actions. He pressed the open door button again and walked out. He turned a couple corners, wandering.

"Steve?" Agent Hill's voice rang through the hall. "Are you alright. You look sickly."

"Ha, thanks," Steve replied, sarcastically.

"You know what I meant. You don't look normal." Steve stood there, again motionless in front of the lengthy woman standing in front of him. "C'mon, let's get you a drink."


End file.
